theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronnie
Ronnie is Mia and Helen Thermopolis's next door neighbor. She is a transgender woman who was born with the name Ronald but is now known as Ronette. Biography Early Life Ronnie was born as Ronald. When she came out and transitioned she changed her name to Ronette, but goes by Ronnie.The Princess Diaries Ronnie claims that ever since her operations and estrogen injections she has to watch what she eats or it all goes straight to her hips. Ronnie lives on Thompson street, next door to the Thermopolis', with whom she shares a fire escape.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love Mia's Freshman Year When Mia finds out that Helen is pregnant she gives all of their coffee and beer to Ronnie. As Helen continues to order in food Mia continues to give it to Ronnie.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight When Mia is hiding from her family on her fire escape after the Winter Carnival, Ronnie sees her outside and asks why she is sitting on the fire escape in December and tells her she is going to freeze without a coat and offers Mia her mink. When Mia refuses, as she does not wear fur, Ronnie plugs in her electric blanket and gives it to Mia. She asks Mia what's going on that has her on the fire escape while she gets ready for a date with her boyfriend. Mia tells her she is being persecuted and explains her love triangle with Kenny Showalter and Michael Moscovitz and how Kenny thinks she really loves Boris Pelkowski. Ronnie tells her it's good to know that nothing has changed about high school and that she was persecuted as a teen as well, since she grew up as boy. Mia tells Ronnie it won't matter soon, as she has decided to move to Genovia and Ronnie tells Mia that she will miss her as she has helped to improve conditions in the building by adding recycling bins. Ronnie leaves for her date and tells Mia that she can continue using the electric blanket as long as she returns it when she is done. Ronnie goes on vacation in January, but accidentally takes the Thermopolis' laundry bag to her apartment, mistaking it for her own. When she returns from vacation she apologizes for the mix up and returns the clothing.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting Helen corners Ronnie and tells her that she always has due pee, due to the baby putting pressure on her bladder, which Ronnie does not seem to appreciate. When Helen goes into labor, Ronnie hears Clarisse Renaldo yelling, as she was recovering from an illness at the time, and comes out to see if she can help. Clarisse tells her to call a cab, so Ronnie runs downstairs in stilettos and hails a cab while Verl grabs Frank Gianini. Verl, Frank, Ronnie, Clarisse, and Helen pile into the cab, despite the cab drivers objections, and head to the hospital. The cabbie refuses to leave until someone pays him for the damage Ronnie's stilettos did to the floor of his cab and Phillipe tosses a $100 bill at him.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink Ronnie attends Mia's ice skating sweet sixteen and skates with Phillipe.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and a Half: Sweet Sixteen Princess Ronnie shows up when Mia is trying on prom dresses and watches her fashion show, giving her encouragement about how she looks "''pop''in' fresh" and reminiscing about how much she has changed since she was an awkward preteen in overalls.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Physical Appearance, Personality, and Traits Mia notes that Ronnie throws a lot of parties. Ronnie doesn't eat a lot of junk food because her estrogen injections cause everything to go straight to her hips. References Category:Characters